Starting Over
by mandymoore1
Summary: AU Story. Cole returns to Phoebe and find out they have a son. What happens when Paige's medling sends them to the Charmed reality.


I don't own charmed or the song left a little love.

Note Phoebe slept with Cole a few weeks after he came back from the wasteland. But she still denied there love so Cole left.

Left a little something' here at home.  
It'll be here when you get back from the road.  
Didn't write no letter, didn't tell you on the 'phone.  
I think it's something you really want to know.

You left a little love growing' inside of me.  
Can you feel it? Can you see?  
There's a glow in my eye.  
It's nice to know I've got this little love you left behind.

Feel you with me every day,  
Could be a thousand miles away.  
Highway's always haunted me.  
Now I've got something' to ease my misery.

You left a little love growing' inside of me.  
Can you feel it? Can you see?  
There's a glow in my eye.  
It's nice to know I've got this little love you left behind.

No matter where our roads might lead,  
you'll always be a part of me.

You left a little love growing' inside of me.  
Can you feel it? Can you see?  
There's a glow in my eye.  
It's nice to know I've got this,  
little love you left behind.

Prologue

Alternate Realty

Phoebe had just got back from the doctors she was so excited about being pregnant. She protectively put her hand over her stomach as she entered the manor.

Phoebe asked as she stepped inside "Hi is anyone home?"

Paige said "I'll be down in a minute." as she orbed in font of Phoebe

Phoebe said "I've got news". Excitedly as she thought _about Cole and there baby _

Paige said "Have you found someone else Phoebe that's great you've finally stopped moping over Cole"? Smiling

Phoebe shouted "No I haven't and I won't". Angrily thinking _will they be able to except my baby._

Paige said "Earth to Phoebe" shaking her arm.

She said "I'm going to bed" as she walked upstairs

Paige said "Wait Aren't you going to tell me your news"?

Phoebe said "no" as she felt the feeling of shimmering come over she was thinking _not now baby not now _but it was to late she'd already shimmered into her room.

She'd heard Paige scream "What the hell" as she orbed into Phoebe's room.

Phoebe said "I'm pregnant ok" smiling

Paige asked furiously "You can't be whose the father please tell me it's not Cole"?

Phoebe screamed "Get out of my room".

Paige screamed back" Not until you tell me if that evil no good demons the father of your child cause if he his I think you should get rid off his evil spawn".

Phoebe slapped Paige around the face "Take that back I love my child with everything I am and it's not evil".

Paige orbed out and Phoebe started packing thinking _it's just you and me now baby._

Note Phoebe moved into the Penthouse

Chapter 1

2 years later

Phoebe has just put her 17 month old son Wyatt to bed. When she here's a noise from the living room.

Phoebe says "Wyatt raise your shield if you need to".

Wyatt shimmered into Phoebe's arms and says "I look out for mommy".

Phoebe says "ok but if it's someone dangerous you shimmer to safety".

They went out into the hall and Phoebe was shocked to see Cole standing there.

Cole can't believe it Phoebe is standing in front of him with a little boy in her arms. He says "Phoebe".

Wyatt looks at the strange man suspiciously he knows him from somewhere and he knows his mommy's name. So he says "mommy whose he".

Phoebe says "Wyatt this is Cole".

Wyatt knows as soon as his mommy says that. that the man in front of him is his daddy the one his mommy always talks about and shows him pictures of so he shimmers into his arms and says "daddy you're here".

Cole is shocked this lovely little boy has just called him daddy. He's thinking _it can't be._

As she has empathy now Phoebe knows what he's thinking and says "of course he's yours that night gave us Wyatt".

Cole says "oh Phoebe if I'd known I'd have been here".

Phoebe says "don't be It's my fault you left I was so mean to you I didn't mean to be I was just scared of getting hurt I thought it was best to push you away I'm sorry don't hate me".

Cole says "I could never hate you I love you. I'll love you forever you're my girl".

Phoebe says "and you're my man".

Cole says "so you're saying you want to be with me".

Phoebe says "of course I do I love you we have a son were a family".

Cole says "what will your sisters say

Phoebe says "I only see Piper and Leo and there daughter Phoebe. I don't talk to Paige cause of all the awful stuff she said the night I left no one says bad things about my baby".

3 months later

At the manor

Paige is looking through the book when her friend orbs in and says "have you still got that potion". Paige says "yes why what's wrong Amy". Amy says "it's Cole he's back and he's with Phoebe". Paige says "what lets go potion". It appears in her hand. Amy says "are you sure". Paige says I lost my sister cause of him and there brat". Amy says "ok". They orb out.

At the penthouse

Phoebe, Cole and Wyatt are about to go out when Paige orbs in throws the potion at the floor and says "send him were I won where she saw sense send there brat to". All of a sudden a portal opens and pulls Cole and Wyatt through Phoebe jumps in after them.

Charmed realty

Phoebe H, Piper H Paige H Leo W Wyatt H and Chris H are the living room the boys are in there carry cot. When a portal opens and Phoebe, Cole and Wyatt fall through. Phoebe says please help us Paige sent us here". Cole says "Phoebe I think she was just trying to send me and Wyatt I don't think she planed to send you". Phoebe says "you think that I'd let you go I had to go after you my baby needs me don't Wyatt". Wyatt says "yes mommy that was scary". Phoebe says "you were a very brave boy". Wyatt H orbs in Piper's arms and says "he looks like me". Leo W says "that's because he's another you". Wyatt H says "can I play with the other me". Piper says "do you mind Phoebe I think we should talk". Phoebe says of course not "Wyatt why don't you go play with the other you but remember if a demon comes". Wyatt says shield". Phoebe says "good boy". He shimmers out of her arms and into the carry cot. And they all sit down and Paige H says why you are with Cole Phoebe he's evil". Phoebe says you're just like my Paige "no wander I haven't spoken to her in almost 3 years". Paige H says "you picked him over me". Phoebe says "no I stopped speaking to you because when I told you I was pregnant with Wyatt, she said if it was Cole's I should get rid of his evil spawn no one says things like that about my son he's perfect". Wyatt shimmers into Phoebe's arms and Says "I love you mommy". Phoebe says "and mommy loves her shimmering angle".

Please Review


End file.
